HERO
by bulanbiru
Summary: [oneshot] It's about Gaara and Temari... how Temari said to his little brother, if he is a HERO, not a DEVIL. Dedicated for Gaara's birthday... Gomenasai for the BAD english, BAD grammar, etc. R&R, n thanks! [edited, but still in a bad grammar]


**Yosh! Here is my first fanfic about the Suna Sibling! Well, it is about Gaara and Temari…**

**I'm really-really-really sorry if you find so many mistakes… because I'm bad at English… but I tried my best. Please tell me if I made some mistakes… **

**So, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**Song: Hero—Mariah Carey**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and the song belongs to Mariah Carey.**

* * *

HERO

It was night at Sunagakure. Kankuro was fall asleep in his own room, and Temari was felt sleepy too. She decided to go to her room to sleep, when she saw her younger brother, Gaara, sat in the roof, eyed to the sky.

Temari jumped and sat beside her brother. The red-haired Kazekage only stared her for a moment, before looked again to the sky, seemed busy with his mind.

She knew there is something that bothered her brother's mind, but Temari didn't want to ask about it. She just sat beside him quietly, waited for him to start the conversation. _Well, at least, if he didn't want to say anything, he would feel more comfortable when he knew that I'm here for him…_

"Temari," suddenly Gaara spoke.

Temari stared at her brother, waited for him to continue his sentence.

"I want to ask you something, if you don't mind,"

"Sure, Gaara," said her, smiled.

Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before stared at his sister. "Temari… did you afraid… of me?"

Temari gasped. She didn't think that Gaara would ask something like that. _How could I explain to him?_

To be honest to herself, deep inside her heart, sometimes she still felt afraid of Gaara. _No, it's not Gaara, but that 'thing' inside him…_

"Well…" said Temari. "Why I should afraid of you, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't say anything. He just smirking, his eyes looked at the sky.

"Gaara?" asked Temari.

"Because… I'm a monster…" Gaara murmured.

Temari smiled comfortly to her little brother. "Hey, Gaara," she called him softly. "You're not a monster, and I didn't have any reason to be afraid to my little brother."

"Well, maybe I'm not a monster, but I carried a monster with me!"

Temari sighed. It was silent for awhile.

"I've asked myself again and again… why should I exist and life? I just… well… I'm a devil. That's the fact, and I always wondered why I'm alive…"

"Eh?" asked Temari. But Gaara didn't listen at her, he just murmured to himself.

"It's hurt…" said him, reached his own chest. "You know, I'm always hurt in here…" he closed his eyes, remembered one of his most painful childhood memories…

* * *

_The six-year Gaara stood in front of her mother's photo. He held a knife, and tried to wound his arm. But he couldn't, because the sand protected him._

"_It's no use, the sand interferes," he said sadly._

_Suddenly someone entered the room. "Gaara-sama, please don't do such a thing in front of me. But then again, the sand will protect you."_

_Gaara looked at the person and he saw Yashamaru smiled to him._

"_Yashamaru," Gaara asked slowly. "Do wounds hurt?"_

"_Just a little, it will heal quickly, though." Yashamaru answered softly._

_Gaara stared at his uncle. Yashamaru could saw pain in his aqua-eyes. "Hey, Yashamaru. What does pain feel like? I've never been hurt before, so I wondered how it felt…"_

_Yashamaru sighed. "How should I explain this… this is pain and unbearable… I can't explain it well, but simply put, it is not a very good condition to be in." Yashamaru smiled comfortly._

"_Then, do you hate me, Yashamaru?"_

_Yashamaru blinked, and then smiled. "People hurt each other and get hurt in their lifetimes. But it is difficult to hate another."_

"_Thanks, Yashamaru!" Gaara smiled to him. "I think I understand what hurting is, now," said him._

"_Really?"_

_He reached his chest with his little hand. "Maybe I'm injured too, like everyone else. I'm always hurt here… I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurt here…"_

_Yashamaru sighed. Gaara-sama…_

"_Yashamaru," Gaara called. Yashamaru looked at the red-haired boy who smiled thankfully to him. "Thanks for stopping me,"_

_Yashamaru smiled._

"_Hey, Yashamaru. I want something…"_

* * *

_Gaara walked to the girl's house. The girl that he was tried to kill, if Yashamaru didn't stop him. He knocked the door._

"_Oyasumi-nasai," he said and smiled to the girl. But the girl didn't smiled back; she glared at him._

"_Um… It must be hurt, ne? I'm really sorry, and here… this is an ointment," said Gaara, smiled, and offered a bag with an ointment inside it._

_But the girl only glared him, and shouted, "Go away! Monster!"_

_BRAK! She closed the door in front of his face. Gaara blinked, and he ran away. Tears streamed down into his face._

* * *

_Gaara was sat alone, wondered and asked himself why he must born with Shukaku sealed inside of him, when suddenly some kunais flied to him, ready to kill him. But like before, the sand saved him._

_He gasped, and looked at the stranger behind him. Someone with masked covered his face. Angrily, Gaara shouted. "WHY SHOULD I?!"_

_The sand moved spontaneously, and crushed the stranger. Blood rained everywhere. Afraid, Gaara looked at the stranger, and opened his mask._

"_Y… Yashamaru?" Gaara blinked, didn't believe that his uncle… was trying to kill him. "W… why?"_

_Yashamaru smiled sadly—but sarcastically. "As I thought, you're strong, Gaara-sama,"_

_His heart ached. "W… why?"_

"_Gaara-sama, I always tried to love you, but I can't. I tried to smile at you, but deep inside my heart, I hate you."_

"_W… what?!"_

"_Your mother never wanted you. She gave you name Gaara, which mean an ashura, a devil who only loved himself."_

_Gaara tried to control his emotions, held his heart, but it became more and more hurt. Those words made him broke into pieces._

"_You're unloved."_

_And Yashamaru opened his jacket. A lot of exploding tags was ready to explode._

_He whispered, "This is it,"_

"_Please, die…"_

_BBBLLLAAAAARRRR!!!!_

_Yashamaru exploded into pieces, but Gaara saved because the sand protected him._

_Gaara screamed._

* * *

"Gaara?" called Temari softly. Gaara opened his eyes.

Those eyes… those aqua-eyes filled with pain.

"Why?" asked him, his voice cracked.

"Why? Why should I life if I only brings pain to another human?" asked Gaara, irritated.

Temari didn't say anything.

"Why?" asked Gaara again. He looked at Temari, his aqua eyes filled with pain. "Why should I?!"

Temari sighed, and looked at her brother.

"Gaara…" said her. "Listen to me." She grabbed Gaara's shoulder. "You're NOT a MONSTER."

"But…" she cut his sentence.

"Believe me. You're a hero for Sunagakure, Gaara. You're the Kazekage, and all of people in our village respect you."

"But inside their heart, they still afraid of me! I know it!" said Gaara.

Temari reached his chin, and spoke softly. "Gaara… just believe yourself, okay? You're a hero. Everyone is a hero, everyone was born to become a hero…"

She closed her eyes, and started to sing a song.

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart._

_You don't have to be afraid of what you are._

_There's an answer if you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

Gaara blinked when he heard Temari's voice.

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive._

_So, when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you._

Temari smiled, eyes still closed. But somehow, she can felt that Gaara looked more relaxed. He closed his aqua-eyes, didn't say anything. Temari knew that Gaara heard her song.

_It's a long road when you face the world alone;_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold._

_You can find love if you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt will disappear_

_Alone… __Did I still alone, now?_

Suddenly he can saw a lot of his friends, some people who finally really acknowledged him, smiled to him. The red-haired boy smiled when he knew the answer of his question.

_No, I'm not…_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive._

_So, when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you.._

_Maybe… she was right… I'm a hero too… if I believed myself…_

_Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,_

_But don't let anyone tear them away._

_Hold on, there will be tomorrow,_

_In time you'll find the way._

_Now… I've already found my way, Onee-chan…_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive._

_So, when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you._

She opened her eyes, and looked at her brother. Gaara was looked at the sky, but she believed that he could understand her sentence, and her song.

Temari hugged her brother comfortly, and whispered to him, "Gaara, you're a hero, just believe it…"

Gaara's face became softer. He smiled, and said, "Arigato…"

FIN

* * *

**So, how it was? Weird? Yes! But I really like the song (Hero—Mariah Carey). You know, I always remembered Gaara every time I heard that song…**

**Ah, I know it is too early, but, at 19th January… Happy Birthday, Gaara-kun!**

**My English was really bad, ne? Gomenasai…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and review, please!**


End file.
